<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greater Good by jamsiesir (everything)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628021">The Greater Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir'>jamsiesir (everything)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50_lovequotes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1900-ish, M/M, POV Albus Dumbledore, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert and himself had spent the night studying, dreaming and theorising their desired world - stopping every now and then to jest a bit, to tease each other mercifully, to celebrate an exciting discovery or a beautiful idea. Sometimes, Gellert would just smirk and press his finger on one of Albus' cheeks, before carding it through his beard, pulling gently a particular hair on the chin. Other times, Albus would find himself lost in the depths of Gellert's eyes, flushing under that enticing mad twinkle they got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50_lovequotes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Greater Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620462682567557120/for-cloudigalaxi-who-asked-7-and-grindeldore"><b>cloudigalaxi</b></a> asked: 7 and Grindeldore<br/>Based on this <a href="https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620102107354251264/prompt-list">list of prompts</a> taken from 50_lovequotes livejournal community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Quote</span>
</p><p>7: <em>You are everything I never knew I always wanted</em> </p><p> </p><p>The parchments scattered all over the bed moved a little as Albus stretched quietly, trying hard not to make a sound. From his room, he could hear Aberforth's voice as he sang to himself, climbing down the stairs to get some breakfast - the noise of his quick steps made Albus sigh in relief. Now, he was the only Dumbledore on the top floor of the house. </p><p>Licking his lips, Albus turned carefully to lay down on his side, head on one of his arms as he watched the man beside him. </p><p>Gellert and himself had spent the night studying, dreaming and theorising their desired world - stopping every now and then to jest a bit, to tease each other mercifully, to <em>celebrate</em> an exciting discovery or a beautiful idea. Sometimes, Gellert would just smirk and press his finger on one of Albus' cheeks, before carding it through his beard, pulling gently a particular hair on the chin. Other times, Albus would find himself lost in the depths of Gellert's eyes, flushing under that enticing mad twinkle they got. </p><p><em>Mad</em> - the naked man stretched out on his stomach in front of him was a little mad at times, but most of all Gellert was brilliant. Madness and intelligence always went together, Albus considered himself one of the living examples of that rule. </p><p>A smile found its way on his mouth when Gellert's nose twitched - one of the blonde locks falling on his forehead as a result. How lucky was Albus to have met someone like Gellert Grindelwald? </p><p>«You are staring again, Albus» Gellert's voice said, muffled by the pillow. Albus reached with a hand to tuck behind his ear the long hair that was hiding the man's eye. </p><p>«I can't help it» his reply was whispered, the voice scratching his throat. </p><p>Gellert opened his eyes and looked at him with one of those gazes that made Albus melt right on the spot - letting his hand fall from the man's hair, he ducked his head, looking away for a moment. He heard some of the parchments fall from the bed, as the blonde man shifted so that his body was on his side too. Finding himself looking at Gellert's naked torso, Albus looked up again, searching for the man's face. </p><p>Gellert smirked, as arrogant as ever even if a little sleepy, and brought one of his hands to caress Albus' neck - fingers pressing into the flesh, finding his pulse, scratching lightly along one of the veins. He moved closer as Albus felt his own heartbeat speed up and Gellert's hand going towards his nape, cupping it. </p><p>«You don't know how lucky I am to have you by my side, Albus Dumbledore» his voice was rough, dark with an excitement that Albus knew very well. «I'm looking forward to the world we'll build, to the things we will do together» and now that his mouth was just a breath away from his own, Albus wasn't able to keep track of the things he was saying. «You and I,» Gellert's lips pressed against his, warm and soft, for a chaste kiss that left him inexplicably breathless. «Masters of Death,» he licked Albus' bottom lip, before trapping it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. «The most powerful wizards in history, freeing - » </p><p>Albus kissed him, interrupting his speech: not that it wasn't important, but he had listened to it enough times to know how it ended. Just when he was losing himself in the kiss, Gellert pulled at his hair, stopping it to resume looking at him. As their eyes met for the longest time, Albus felt the tension building around them, sizzling and making his hair stand up. </p><p>A noise from outside broke the spell and Gellert released his hair, preparing to climb down the bed. </p><p>«<em>Gell,</em>» Albus called out, sitting up and suppressing the frustration as the other wizard <em>accio-ed</em> wordlessly and wandlessly his clothes. </p><p>«I have to go before aunt Bathilda wakes up» he said while getting dressed. «You know how she gets when she can't find me in my room.»</p><p>Worried, that's how she got - Albus sighed, falling on his back. </p><p>«Reorganise our notes and meet me at our place, next to the church» Gellert said, then met Albus' resigned look. «Will you cheer up if I'll bring you that Transfiguration's book from Durmstrang?» he asked and the other man couldn't help but to smile a bit. </p><p>«Go away, before I decide to bind you to my bed» Albus said, dismissing him with a movement of his hand. </p><p>«That's one of the quotes with which you'll be remembered in the history books.» </p><p><em>What kind of books? </em>Albus was about to ask, but the <em>crack</em> of the disapparition let him know he was alone. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>